


Sinking Like a Sunset

by pristineungift



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan watches the sunset and thinks about the men in her life. Darken/Kahlan, Richard/Kahlan Done for a legendland challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Like a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Let the Music Move You" challenge on **legendland** . The challenge was to set your ipod to random, and write a fic inspired by the first song to play. This was also influenced by conversations I've had with **evilgmbethy** and **nyx4** as well as **brontefanatic** 's fic _Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth_.

**_Sinking Like a Sunset_ **

* * *

_  
_

Queen Kahlan stood in her bedchamber in the People's Palace, at the window. A shroud of despair hung around her.

She couldn't remember Richard's face.

Beams of light from the setting sun fell across her skin, and she closed her eyes, imagining the pale rays were Richard's touch.

Richard's touch.

Richard had always been so warm, so caring, made her feel so alive. He was her sunlight, the warmth of the summer.

She could see those things in his brother as well, but something had shadowed him, drained him of that sweet vitality.

Richard's brother.

Her husband.

Darken Rahl.

He was a sunset, smearing the sky with the death throes of daylight.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, her Lord Husband approached, his boots echoing hollowly on the stone. She turned away from him, back to the window.

She wondered if the sunset looked the same to Richard, wherever he was.

 _Whenever_ he was.

"You are thinking of him again," Darken said as he placed a hand on the back of Kahlan's neck. She shivered, shaking her head.

"You need not lie, Kahlan. I care not if you pine for my brother."

Darken spoke with conviction, perhaps even had himself convinced... but Kahlan could see the longing, the desire.

The lie.

She hated these moments when he seemed human.

She shrugged his hand away.

She could allow no pity, no softness into her heart. In this bleak world of cold, weak sunlight, she had to be as sharp, as jagged as the rest of reality.

Queen Kahlan she was, Darken Rahl's wife - but she was still the Seeker's Confessor.

And Nicholas' mother.

On her darkest days, when the world seemed without light, her son kept her alive.

Nicholas was her hope.

In a world of darkness, hope was all that was left.

"Kahlan?" the deceptively gentle voice of her husband shook her from her thoughts.

She looked up to see he had moved to the doorway, robes draped artistically.

"Our son desires your presence. As do I."

"In a moment," she said, favoring him with a weak smile. "I was just watching the sunset."

Love burned brightest when there was no light, a red star in the dawn.

Outside the palace, the sun bled across the sky. Kahlan watched, imagining that Richard was there with her.

Sinking like a sunset.


End file.
